


Relief

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Post-Avengers (2012), Sickfic, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil starts down the long road to recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Watersports

"It should take effect within a couple of minutes," the doctor said as he injected the drug into Phil's IV line. 

Clint was sitting close by Phil's bed, holding his hand. He tried to ignore the crash cart standing in the corner of the room. Tried to ignore the fact that Fury and Nat and Jasper were standing in the hall outside waiting, and that the medical team was on alert. Tried to stamp down the fear that Phil wouldn't wake up, or that when he did, he wouldn't be... whole.

As Clint watched, Phil's face twitched, and Clint couldn't help but squeeze his hand a little tighter and say,

"Phil? It's time to wake up now, Phil."

Phil opened his eyes. They swam uncertainly for a minute until Clint spoke again,

"Phil? Can you hear me?"

Phil looked at Clint, and tried to turn his head but only managed to move it a fraction.

"Don't try to move yet, please, Agent Coulson," said the doctor from over Clint's shoulder.

"Phil, you're going to be OK."

"Wha..." Phil's throat was dry, scratchy, and sore from the breathing tube, which made his voice rough. "What happened?"

"Loki stabbed you. Do you remember?"

Phil made a tiny, impatient nod, "After that. I... thought I was a goner."

"You were, for about ninety seconds, and it took the doc here nine hours to put you back together again."

Phil's eyes flicked towards the doctor. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I just need to do a couple of tests, and then I'll leave you two alone for a bit." The doctor shone a pencil flashlight in Phil's eyes, and then tested his grip strength and reflexes in his hands and feet. 

"You seem to be fine, Agent Coulson, though I do need to warn you that your recovery will be slow. The damage to your heart and lung was... extensive."

"Didn't feel too good at the time."

"I'm sure it didn't. I'll talk to you again in a little while. Specialist." The doctor nodded at Clint as he left. 

"Phil, I... Oh, God Phil I was so scared."

"Hey, hey it's OK. I'm OK."

"Yeah. Yeah. I can hardly believe it. I spent days trying to somehow prepare myself for you not to be..."

"Days? How many?"

"You've been out for six days, Phil. The Battle was a week ago."

"Did we win?"

"Yeah, yeah we won. Your team won. Thor took Loki back to Asgard. I wasn't able to kill him for you, sorry." 

"That's OK. You're... Clint are you OK?"

Clint realized what he meant. When Phil had been 'killed,' Clint was still under Loki's influence.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna tell you I'm fine, because that would be bullshit, but I'm OK. Nat's been sticking pretty close."

"Good. Good."

"She's here, outside. With Fury and Jasper. They'd love to see you, just for a minute, if you're up to it."

"OK. Just for a minute, though. I get the idea they're going to knock me out again soon, and I want to..." Phil slowly squeezed the fingers of the hand that Clint was holding.

"Yeah. I get that. Me too. I'll just let them in to say 'hi'."

Clint reluctantly let go of Phil's hand and quickly went to the door and stuck his head out, smiling.

"He's OK. He's awake and talking, and... OK. You can come in, just for a minute."

They filed in. Jasper was working hard to hold back tears and couldn't choke out more than, "Hey, buddy." 

Nat went over to the bed, picked up Phil's hand, kissed it once softly, smiled at him, and then turned and left. 

Nick Fury leaned on the wall opposite the bed. Nick and Phil had a silent conversation for twenty seconds, and then Fury nodded. "I'll leave you two alone," he said to Clint, and left.

"Anything you need, anything at all, just shout," Jasper said as he left.

"Thanks Jasper," Clint said, and sat back down next to Phil's bed and took his hand again. 

~~~~~

After the euphoria of Phil waking up and being... OK, the rest of the week was a rollercoaster of ups and downs.

The next day Nat came in and gently and carefully told them that their house had been badly damaged in the Battle.

"We, the team helped, we salvaged everything we could. It's all packed up in boxes and in storage at the tower."

"The tower?" asked Clint.

"Stark Tower. Banner and Cap are living there, and I'm staying there too, for now. My apartment building got... smashed. Tony's building you guys a floor so that when Phil gets out of here, you'll have somewhere to stay, just until you can get the house re-built. That could take a while, though, there's a lot of re-construction everywhere..."

Then there was the awkwardness when the nurse rolled the bed-bath cart into the room, and looked at Clint expectantly. Clint's ears turned pink while he explained to Phil that, for the past few days, he'd been the one washing him.

"Julie," Clint gestured at the nurse, "thought it would be good, while you were unconscious, but if you'd prefer her to..."

Phil smiled kindly at Julie who was standing behind Clint, waiting for them to work it out.

"Thank you very much, miss, but I think I'd rather have Clint here handling my privates."

"Yes, sir," Julie said, and smiled and left the room.

Clint got on with it, and Phil was quiet for a few minutes while Clint efficiently washed one foot, ankle, and calf, and then the other.

"You really did this every day while I was out?"

"Yup."

"Thank you."

Clint shrugged, "You'd do the same for me."

"Yes," Phil said softly. "I would."

The day after that, Phil started physio, and got out of bed for the first time. Seeing him standing up made Clint grin from ear-to-ear. Even if his steps were small and hesitant, and his left arm was stiff and un-coordinated, he was up out of bed and moving (if not entirely under his own steam) and Clint was finally confident that he was actually going to be OK.

The following day was full of frustration and discomfort, as the effects of Phil's first physio session kicked in and Phil started to chafe at being confined to bed most of the time. He was shifting over in bed, awkwardly with only one good arm to support his weight, when he suddenly started to wince and swear.

Clint hit the emergency call button on the side of the bed.

"Phil what's wrong?" Clint asked, standing worriedly beside him.

"Fuck. Fuck. It's fine. I'm fine. Fuck. I snagged the fucking catheter. Fucking thing feels like a red hot poker in my dick. Fuck."

A nurse rushed into the room, quickly followed by one of the doctors, but both slowed down when they saw Phil sitting up in bed and heard him swearing.

Phil fixed the doctor with his best "Agent Coulson" stare and asked,

"How soon can the catheter come out?" in the tone that he used to ask how soon he'd have an analysis of a HYDRA base's defenses from a junior analyst.

"Well, technically, it's no longer medically necessary, so if you feel up to getting out of bed to use the bathroom, so long as you have assistance, we can remove it now."

Phil glanced at Clint.

"Yeah, of course I'll help you get to the can when you need to." 

Clint turned his back and Phil gritted his teeth while the doctor and the nurse removed the catheter tube.

"Better?" Clint asked, once the doctor and nurse had left.

"Much better. I hate those things."

"Yeah, me too."

They played cards until lunch time, and Phil had to tell Clint to stop fussing over him while they ate. 

"Sorry. Sorry. I just... want to help."

"I know," Phil sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated, with all this." Phil lifted his left arm a few inches and let it fall back onto the bed.

"It'll get better, Phil. You're going to be fine."

"Yes. I hope so."

After lunch, Phil said,

"OK, time to test the new system. I need to take a piss."

Clint helped Phil sit up. He helped Phil get his legs over the side of the bed, and his feet into his slippers. He draped Phil's good arm across his shoulders, and helped him stand. He put an arm around Phil's waist and took the ten small, careful steps across the room with him. Helped him into the bathroom, and got him positioned in front of the toilet.

Phil moved his bad arm slowly and stiffly, trying to push his hospital gown aside, but he still didn't have any strength or coordination with it.

"Clint, I think I've made a miscalculation here. This isn't going to work." He couldn't stand up without his good arm around Clint and he couldn't use his bad arm to...

"Um..." said Clint. "I could... if you..."

"Are you offering to hold it for me while I piss?"

"Been washing it for you for almost a week..."

"OK, then. Go ahead." The pressure in Phil's bladder was such that he wasn't going to stand on any kind of propriety, even if such a thing still existed between them at this point.

Clint reached over and moved Phil's hospital gown out of the way, holding it in the fingers of the hand that was around Phil's waist. Then he gently wrapped his hand around Phil's dick, and aimed.

"OK, go ahead."

Phil closed his eyes and willed himself to relax and release his bladder. 

Clint had to fight his own body's reaction to the sound. It was extremely odd to be standing like this, with all the visual and audio cues, but not actually be pissing himself. He felt the pressure in Phil's dick start to subside. Felt the relaxation of Phil's body that came from the release of his bladder, and both felt and heard the tiny satisfied sigh. It was so familiar, and yet so strange. So incredibly intimate, much more so than kissing, even more than having sex, it was almost like watching Phil when he was in the throes of orgasm.

Phil's dick was warm and limp in his hand, and Clint forced himself to focus on the task. 

"Um... do you want me to shake or wipe?"

"A shake will do for now. I'll send Jasper out to get me some boxers."

Clint let go of Phil's dick and allowed the hospital gown to fall back into place.

Phil tipped his head over and let it rest on Clint's shoulder.

"You OK Phil?"

"Yes. Just thinking about how lucky I am. I love you."

"Love you too." Clint turned his head to kiss Phil's temple. "Ready for the trip back to bed?"

"Sure, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
